Magnesy serc/15
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIV | następny=Rozdział XVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XV W zagrodzie Dęboszów Franka wpadła do kuchni, łapiąc się za głowę i wrzeszcząc: — Rety! A to kiej przed jakim pałacem maszyny ci w obejściu warcom, że jaż ha! Pani gospodyni, ady gości do nas nawaliło!... Dziewczyna zajrzała do izby Dęboszowej. — Gdzież ta pani jest? La Boga, to pani gospodyni nie słyszom? — Słyszę, ino przecie ogarniam się krzynę. Akurat jęłam się szykować na wotywę, kiej goście zajechali. Zawiąż mi chustkę, Franka, ręce mi latają z pośpiechu. A zrób piękny węzeł, duchem! Syn przyjmuje w świetlicy, rychło tu po mnie wpadnie. — Kto ci to jest taki? bo ino pana z Poturzyc znam — pytała zdyszana dziewczyna. — Syn krzyknął do mnie, biegnąc do gości, że to państwo Strzeleccy i państwo Pobogowie z synem i córeczką. Żywo biegaj po Felka! Palić trza pod płytą, kawę gotować. Ty ruszaj po kurczaki! — Ila ich zaślachtować? — Z mendel abo więcej, a wybieraj co tłuściejsze. Warzywa przynieś z sadu. Może by Tomuś śliwek renklodów narwał. — Dyć do obiadu nie rychło. Przódzi trza śniadanie warzyć. — Prawda, prawda! Idę po masło i ser. Chwała Bogu, wszystko i chleb wczorajszy, świeży. Daj garnuszek na śmietankę, żywo. Felka wołaj! — Aha juści, stoi ci jucha przed maszynami i z sioferami gada. Tera go i nie zawołasz. A Kadej jeszcze w stajni obrządza. Do kuchni wpadł Andrzej i zawołał wesoło. — Mamo, proszę do nas! Mamo! Kobieta zaczerwieniona weszła z synem do świetlicy trochę nieśmiało. Ale tu otoczyły ją zaraz Teresa Pobożyna i Dada Strzełecka. Witały się wesoło. Dęboszowa podawała im rękę rozbrojona wdziękiem młodych kobiet. Strzełecki witał matkę Andrzeja jak dobry przyjaciel, przedstawiając Poboga, który znowu prezentował jej czternastoletniego syna i jedenastoletnią hożą dziewczynkę. — Oto piękna parka — zachwyciła się Dęboszowa, całując Joasię. To tylko dwoje państwo mają? — Ale gdzież tam — zawołał wesoło Pobóg. Młodszych dwoje zostało w domu. — Nasz dwuletni synek także został, na gospodarce, w Słowohorze — pochwaliła się Dada Strzełecka. A to co za chłopczyk? To może ów Tomek, o którym pan opowiadał — spytał Dębosza. — Tak, to on, Tomek, chodźże prędko, przywitaj się. Ale chłopiec zdyszany, na widok obcych mu pań zmieszał się okropnie. Podniósł chabrowe oczy na Dębosza i wyszeptał: — Ja myślał, że to pani dziedziczka z Kormiłowa. Toć ma przyjechać do nas... Cień przeleciał przez twarz Andrzeja. Tomek ukłonił się onieśmielony, ale uściskany nabrał odwagi a już z Joasią i Cisiem poszło bardzo gładko. Przybył jeszcze brat Andrzeja, uczeń siódmej klasy, Wojtuś Dębosz. Jako najstarszy z młodszej kompanii objął od razu ster i z Cisiem Pobogiem, Joasią i Tomkiem chcieli wędrować do ogrodu ale Dęboszowa zaprosiła do stołu. Śniadanie przeszło na wesołej pogawędce. Dęboszowa rozlewała kawę, mleko, krajała razowy i biały chleb, podawała masło i ser z kminkiem, szynkę, rozmawiając przy tym swobodnie z gośćmi, którzy jedli z apetytem, opowiadając wrażenia z podróży. — Jakie ładne są Zagórzany — mówiła Teresa Pobożyna. — Taka Prawdziwa wieś i taka kulturalna. Słysząc od męża o pańskim domu same zachwyty a potem od Jurka, naparłyśmy się obie z Dadą, aby Poznać siedzibę państwa. Jedziemy ze Sławohory, gdzie już jesteśmy od tygodnia! ...Ale to szalony kawał drogi. — Mamuś, z Krążą jeszcze dalej — odezwała się Joasia, błyskając Wesoło oczami ku bratu. — Bo ja się z Cisiem założyłam, że od nas dalej do Zagórzan i chcę wygrać. — Już wygrałaś — odrzekł Roman Pobóg — do Krążą dużo dalej. — Aha! A co! widzisz Ciś! — Ale z Uchani dużo bliżej niż ze Sławohory — bronił się uczeń — a ja mówiłem, że od nas tylko, nie z Krążą. — Kręcisz Ciś. Tatuśku, on kręci... Wtem Tomek zerwał się z krzesła cały w ogniu rumieńca. Posłuchał sekundę i krzyknął podnieconym aż dygoczącym głosem. — Pani dziedziczka jedzie! Wypadł ze świetlicy. W mgnieniu oka Andrzej także runął w drzwi bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Jednocześnie wbiegła do świetlicy gruba Franka i wrzasnęła, po swojemu: — Znowu jauto wali! La Boga! Przy stole zaległa chwilowa cisza. Trąbka samochodu warczała już przy podjazdowej bramce. — Czy to Zebrzydowska? — spytała cicho Dada. — Naturalnie — odrzekł Strzełecki. — Pewnikiem, że to pani z Kromiłowa, bo pisała, że przyjedzie po Tomka. Dęboszowa kręciła się jakoś niepewnie, więc Terenia jej dopomogła. — Niech pani idzie przywitać gościa, proszę, my tu sobie damy radę. Gdy gospodyni wyszła, panie zamieniły z sobą szeptem parę uwag, ale mężczyźni dosłyszeli. — Czy ci nie mówiłem? — uśmiechnął się do żony Strzełecki. — A Pobóg rzekł, pochylając się do kobiet z żartobliwym błyskiem w oczach. — Szczególnie spotkanie się trzech flam Wara i bez niego. — Ale on już znowu buja w świecie. No, Teres, my wszakże znamy panią Kasię. Pobożyna powstała. — I bardzo lubimy, więc chodźmy. — No, jeszcze chwilę — wstrzymał ich Strzełecki. Tomek dopadł pierwszy do auta i wskoczył na stopień zanim stanęło. Ale już i Andrzej był. Prawie wyniósł Kasię z limuzyny. Powitali się w milczeniu, bo Tomek nie dopuścił do słowa i nagle w zapale szalonej radości zarzucił na jej szyję ręce i przytulił jasną głowę do jej piersi. — Pani moja! kochana moja pani! — wołał uszczęśliwiony, i znowu całował ją po rękach, śmiejąc się z nadmiaru radości. Kasia była szczerze wzruszona, uściskała chłopca i przemawiała do niego serdecznie. Ale gdy Andrzej ją wiódł do ganku, ujrzała z boku na podwórzu stojące samochody. — To u pana taki zjazd? Czy jakie zebranie? — Spojrzeli na siebie. Promieniał. — Państwo Strzeleccy i Pobogowie zrobili nam niespodziankę przed godziną. — A, a... Andrzej zdejmował z niej palto. Kasia odmotywała z kapelusza szaro-błękitny woal, gdy weszła Dęboszowa. — Moja matka — rzekł Andrzej jakoś uroczyście. Powitanie tych kobiet było znamienne. Dęboszowa, spojrzawszy na syna, odczuła od razu, że trzeba zaznaczyć wobec Zebrzydowskiej coś wyjątkowego. Kobieta, nie wiedząc jak i co mówić, instynktem tylko powodowana, wyciągnęła do Kasi ramiona pośrednio jakby w zachwycie czy niezmiernym uradowaniu. Kasia żywo podała jej obie ręce i pochyliła się wdzięcznie do jej ramienia. Uściskały się niespodziewanie dla samych siebie i dla Andrzeja. Dęboszowa zmieszała się trochę i znowu rzuciła oczami na syna. Takim go jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. Jakaś cicha, głęboka, ogromna radość płonęła w jego oczach, pochylił nagle swą wysoką postać do rąk Kasi. — Witam drogą koleżankę w domu mojej matki i moim, całym sercem witam. Proszę do świetlicy na śniadanie. Otwierał drzwi, gdy weszli do sieni Pobogowie. Kasia widziała ich jeszcze w dniach największego szczęścia z Warem, gdy składali wizyty w Uchaniach. Poczuła się teraz nieco skrępowaną. Ale Terenia, mistrzyni w łataniu wszelkich sytuacji drażliwych, od razu ujęła Kasię tak, że już i spotkanie z Dadą, byłą narzeczoną Wara, wypadło najmilej i zapanowała od razu dziwnie szczera i przyjacielska pogoda wśród gości zebranych. Kasia swoją prostotą i łatwością obejścia pozyskała sobie wszystkich. Z Dadą Strzełecką przyglądały się sobie dyskretnie, ale ciekawie. Kasia poczuła się tu dobrze i swojsko, nabrała jakby ożywczego tchu w piersi. Odnoszenie się do niej Andrzeja miało w sobie wymowę dla niej tylko zrozumiałą i niesłychanie drogą. Po śniadaniu rozmawiała z nim długo o pracach we Lwowie i powiedziała mu, że już znowu będzie mogła przejąć je na siebie. O Warze milczała. Dębosz wiedział o wyjeździe Zebrzydowskiego i o tym, że Kasia spłaciła wszystkie zaległe długi z Pochlebów, wynoszące bardzo pokaźną sumę. Ale nie zdradzał się z posiadania tych, ogólnie już znanych wiadomości. Na projekt Dęboszowej, aby pójść na sumę do kościoła zgodzili się wszyscy skwapliwie, postanawiając iść piechotą. Poszli drogą wysadzoną wiśniami, pośród zagród mniejszych i większych, obok ogródków, w których kwitły jesienne georginie i wielkie jak złote tarcze słoneczniki. Ze wszystkich opłotków i zagród wychodzili mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci, przybrani świątecznie, dążąc do kościoła, bo dzwony już wołały, na całą wieś i pola roznosząc uroczysty zew. Im bliżej świątyni, tym większe tłumy ludzi zaległy drogę. Gościom Dęboszów przyglądano się ciekawie a z Andrzejem i Strzełeckim gospodarze witali się po bratersku. Gospodynie pozdrawiały Dęboszowa przyjaźnie, ale były i zawistne spojrzenia na tę grupę idących z Dęboszami panów. Kasia była w wybornym usposobieniu. Tomek opowiadał jej o wsi różne szczegóły i o tym, że Wojtek Dębosz nauczył go jeździć konno. — Czasem w niedzielę albo wieczorem, po robotach to i pan Andrzej jeździł z nami konno daleko, daleko! — mówił chłopczyna rozbawiony. Ale pan Andrzej jeździ doskonale i ma bardzo ostrego konia. Na niego bałbym się jeszcze wsiąść bo i łatwo ponosić potrafi. A pan Andrzej skacze na nim przez płoty i rowy, że aż mnie strach patrzeć. Może i ja się kiedy wyuczę tak jeździć. Widzi pani dziedziczka ile narodu idzie do kościoła? To u nas każdej niedzieli tak samo. Kasia słuchała z zajęciem opowiadań Tomka i ciekawie patrzyła dokoła. Wrażenie silne wywarła na niej ta droga pełna ludu spieszącego do kościoła i ten spacer wśród zagród wiejskich, pieszy, wespół z całą gromadą. Pierwszy raz w życiu szła w ten sposób zapyloną drogą, zbłąkana w tłumie wieśniaków. I zdumiewała się, że było jej tak jakoś odmiennie a tak miło, że się czuła swobodna, jakby odpadły od niej wszelkie troski a jeno młoda ochota do życia pozostała w duszy. Takiej pogody jaśniejącej i radosnej, takiej słodyczy, która wnikała w jej serce, Kasia nie znała od dawna. W onej minucie ostatnie jej przeżycia z Warem w Kromiłowie i on sam, były dla Kasi bardzo daleko odsunięte i pokryte jakby szaromglistą sreżogą. Gdy Kasia zbliżała się ku niej myślą odpychał ją chłód nagły, dziwnie przykry i powracała znowu ku tej wsi słonecznej, szukając ratunku przed wspomnieniem, które bolało. Zamyślenie Kasi zwróciło uwagę Dębosza. W pewnej chwili podsunął się do niej. Uważnie na nią popatrzył. — Pani zapewne nigdy jeszcze nie szła tak do kościoła pośród ludu i piechotą, nieprawdaż? Jest to dla pani nowością ale chyba miłą?... Sądzę z wyrazu pani twarzy. Kasia spojrzała na niego trochę łzawo. — Tak i bardzo nowe i bardzo miłe — odrzekła szczerze. Zdaje mi się, że jestem na innym świecie. Oddycham lżej. Pomimo, że to sierpień jest tu wiosennie. Może wrażenie wiosny zawiera się w tej pogodzie rozlanej dokoła. Jest to wrażenie zewnętrzne, wierzę w to, bo i tu ludzie zmagają się z życiem, walczą, męczą się niejednokrotnie, ale jednakże prostota bytu daje prostolinijność natur a co zatem idzie pogodę duszy. To dar życia bodaj czy nie najhojniejszy. — Tak — odrzekł Andrzej — bo małe wymagania dają zawsze większą pogodę ducha. Cywilizacja, wnikając w pierwotność natur wytwarza już pewien bunt. Fermenty nie są rzadkością wśród nas obecnie. Zbudzona świadomość rodzi nowe pragnienia, nowe dążności, ale jeszcze nie zdolna jest ześrodkować ich w sobie i do siebie przystosować. Dopiero gdy oświata będzie się szerzyć w najlepszym kierunku, gdy rozwój umysłów podniesie i uszlachetni nas, słowem gdy kultura stanie się drugą naturą naszą, wtedy nastąpi zupełne zrozumienie siebie i swoich potrzeb duchowych, w zastosowaniu ich do warunków bytu i jego celów ogólnych. I wtedy znowu te silne, ukształcone jednostki powrócą do jasnego poglądu na życie i świat, do owej drogocennej pogody duszy. — Dlaczego pan mówi nas i naszych, zamiast ich? Andrzej spojrzał jej śmiało w oczy. — Dlatego, że ja pochodzę z nich, jestem chłopem, jednego z nimi szczepu i natury. — Ależ różni się pan od nich zasadniczo przez ową kulturę duchową i umysłową, osiągniętą i uszlachetnioną w stopniu... — Jeszcze niewystarczającym — podchwycił żywo. — Jeszcze moje przeobrażenie się nie jest w pełni, nie ratuje mnie od... buntów i fermentów duchowych, które w sobie przetrawiam. Jeszcze moja ewolucja nie doszła do tego punktu kultury by nastąpiła równowaga duchowa, dająca zrozumienie swoich warunków bytu i swoich celów, bez niezdrowych mrzonek. Jam dotąd jeszcze drogocennej pogody duszy nie osiągnął. Muszę ją zdobyć za wszelką cenę! Umilkł. Kasia podniosła na niego oczy. Miał brwi ściągnięte w energiczny łuk, powieki spuszczone. Cała twarz jego wyrażała skupienie i mękę. Odczuł jej wzrok. Spojrzeli na siebie i on powtórzył, idąc za biegiem swojej myśli. — Muszę, bo to dla mnie równoznaczne z życiem i czynem lub zanikiem własnego ja... zatem ze śmiercią moralną. Kasia wyczytała w jego oczach przewodnią myśl jego słów. — Kto tu mówi o śmierci w taki cudowny sierpniowy dzień? — odezwał się przy nich Strzelecki. — To ty, Jędrek? Wybacz, że nie wierzę. Zbyt silną jesteś jednostką społeczną, że już nie mówię o twojej osobistej tężyźnie duchowej. Tacy ludzie, jak ty, zdobywają wszystko, co zdobyć chcą, nie upadając nigdy na duchu. Andrzej milczał Kasia również. Strzelecki miał nieokreślony uśmiech na ustach. — Tacy ludzie jak ty, Jędrek, walczą do upadłego o swoje idee i zwyciężają! — Przeceniasz mnie — odrzekł Dębosz niechętnie. — Znam ciebie. Zwyciężają i nie runą, ponieważ walczą tylko i zawsze o cele, bodaj najtrudniejsze do zdobycia ale możliwe. Nie idą nigdy na ślepo ani z wiatrem w przegony, bo jasny wzrok, instynkt czy intuicja wskazuje właściwy kierunek a to już jest połowa zwycięstwa. Kasia zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie, Andrzej także okrył się łuną rumieńca, jakby na nich razem padł jeden gorący promień słońca. I w tej samej chwili weszli do kościoła. Stanęli w bocznej nawie gdyż ławki były zajęte. Wśród zebranych ludzi zaczęły się szepty jakieś i spojrzenia na grupę Dęboszów i ich gości. Za chwilę z pierwszej z brzegu ławki wyszli chłopi, ustępując ją grzecznie przybyszom. Dębosz wprowadził tam kobiety i dzieci, mężczyźni stali obok. Kasia siedziała z brzegu, tuż przy niej stał Andrzej. Przez cały czas trwania nabożeństwa oboje odczuwali obecność swoją przy sobie. I jakby bliskość ich wpłynęła na jednakowy kierunek ich myśli, rozpamiętywali słowa Strzeleckiego. Tylko Andrzej miał jakąś potęgę w duszy, Kasia zaś była trochę spłoszona. Zrozumiała wybornie, że Strzelecki mówił to celowo, zatem przeniknął najtajniejszą skrytkę jej serca, jeszcze dla niej samej niezgłębioną. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegła w sobie rażące sprzeczności. Oto ostatnie słowa Andrzeja do niej przed wtrąceniem się do ich rozmowy Strzeleckiego, wywarły na niej wrażenie ogromne, miłe i drogie, podczas gdy uwaga Strzeleckiego dotknęła ją mniej przyjemnie. Kasia błąkała się w odczuciach własnych niepewna, które jest prawdziwsze. Z jednej strony Andrzej, stojąc blisko, nasuwał jej ciągle upartą myśl o jego słowach „nie osiągnąłem pogody duszy, muszę ją zdobyć, bo to równoznaczne z życiem lub zanikiem samego siebie”. Z drugiej strony siedząca obok Dada Strzelecka w dziwny sposób kojarzyła się z przykrym przypomnieniem Wara i tym bardziej słowa Strzeleckiego „tacy jak Andrzej nie idą nigdy na ślepo, bo intuicja ich wskazuje właściwy kierunek a to już połowa zwycięstwa” — zaniepokoiły Kasię. Stanął War przed jej wyobraźnią. Zdławił ją gorzki żal i ból gnębiący. War był już dla niej nieuchwytny. Gdzie jest i co się z nim zieje? Wyjechał i przepadł. Znowu ani wieści, ani słowa od niego. Mówił Kmietowiczowi, że wkrótce wróci, więc dokąd się udał? Po otrzymaniu wiadomości o jego wyjeździe Kasia odgadła od razu, że pojechał grać. Nie zwierzyła się nikomu z tego przypuszczenia, będącego dla niej pewnością. Początkowo chciała natychmiast jechać do Wiednia, ale już nie starczyło jej sił duchowych. Nie mogła! Lecz Krystyn Zahojski i Mohyński przypuszczali to samo, i nawet nadmienili coś o możliwości gry. Widocznie zdradził się kiedyś przed nimi. Wtedy Kasia ubłagała brata, by pojechał i odszukał Wara. Okazało się jednakże, że Edward w Wiedniu był tylko przejazdem. Dokąd wyjechał, nikt nie wiedział. Po powrocie Krystyna zaczęły się dla Kasi ciężkie dni walki z rodziną, która skłaniała ją do rozpoczęcia kroków rozwodowych. Edward zaciążył już na Kromiłowie tak poważnie, że Zahojski przeczuwając upadek rodzinnego majątku i ruinę Kasi, występował już bezwzględnie. Rodzice jej mieszkający stale za granicą, gdzie mieli posiadłość, odezwali się także z protestem przeciw Zebrzydowskiemu, obiecując przez swoje stosunki ułatwienie rozwodu. Nawet oboje Mohyńscy byli za tym i popierali Zahojskich, nie szczędząc Wara. Kasia oparła się stanowczo myśli o rozwodzie. Nie kochała Wara, miłość jej dawna do niego rozwiała się ostatecznie podczas jego pobytu w lecie. Pozostała już tylko gorycz trująca serce. Rozwód byłby dla Wara ostatnią zgubą a Kasia chciała go ratować. War teraz wzbudzał w niej nieznośne dla niej samej uczucie litości. Z chwilą, gdy ono zbudziło się w niej urok Wara i jego na nią wpływ runął bezpowrotnie. Lecz nie zaniechała myśli o jego ratunku. Własne życie było już dla niej przekreślone. Pozostawała praca, która miała być jej celem i wypełnieniem pustki życiowej, wraz z Tomkiem i jego przyszłością. Ale w sercu Kasi było jeszcze coś, co domagało się zrozumienia i co ją niepokoiło. Obecnie czuła w sobie wzrastanie tej mocy, bo już tak nazwać ją musiała. Szła ku niej także nie na oślep — ale z ufnością dziwnie pociągającą i z porywem bardzo żywym. O ile myśl o Warze męczyła jak potworna groza przyszłości, o tyle Andrzej przyciągał ją ku sobie siłą, nową. Koił jej stargane nerwy i napawał wiarą i przywiązywał ją coraz bardziej do siebie. Stał się już dla niej koniecznym uzupełnieniem życia. Zgnębiona i smutna biegła zawsze do niego jakby po ratunek duchowy. Przy nim uspokajała się nabierając nowego zasobu sił. Łagodził ją i trwożył jednocześnie, ale trwoga ta nie była przykrą, raczej przeciwnie, działała ożywczo. I teraz Kasia stwierdziła to samo w odczuwaniu bliskości Andrzeja. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Był mroczny. Zatracił istotnie dawną pogodę. Jego wzrok spłynął ku Kasi. Drgnęła ale nie odwróciła oczu. Trwali tak przez chwilę, jakby nic nie istniało krępującego ich wyznań wzajemnych. Wypowiedzieli sobie w onej minucie bardzo dużo. Raptowny ostry głos dzwonka od ołtarza rzucił ludzi na kolana. Dębosz przyklęknął tuż prawie przy kolanach Kasi. Musiała zapanować nad sobą by nie pochylić się ku niemu, by nie wyciągnąć do niego ręki. Poprzez splecione palce widziała jego twarz; przybladł, skurcz jakiejś walki był w ściągnięciu brwi i zaciśniętych ustach jego. Gdyby nie klęczący obok Strzełecki i Pobóg, Andrzej nie potrafiłby się zwalczyć, by nie dotknąć czołem splecionych dłoni Kasi. Po nabożeństwie towarzystwo zaproszone przez księdza poszło na plebanię, po czym razem z proboszczem na obiad do Dęboszów. — Idom już idom! — wołała Franka stojąc za węgłem domu od strony kuchni. — La Boga, a toć to piękne te panie aże oczy bólom patrzyć. Felek chodź ino tu, przypatrz się krzynę. Gadaj, która la ciebie najudatniejsza? A gęby tak znowuj nie ozdziawiaj. Cie! widzisz go jaki ciekawy! — Kiej patrzyć, to patrzyć. Wszyćkie une piękne. Najchybciejsza ta co ostatnio przyjechała tym jautem kiej lustro. — Aha, to Tomkowa dziedziczka! Pewnie co tak, śwarna jest. Nasz pan jak zorza był kiej ją witał. Musi on ją lubić. Ojej!... — Toć ona męża ma. A czemuj on nie przyjechał? — Tomek peda, że on okrutnie wielgi pan i srogi. — Musi tak ono i jest, bo jak ja sie pytał siofera czemuj pani sama przyjechała, to najpierw nie chciał do mnie wcale gadać, a potem to powiedział tak: pan je na swoim majątku a pani na swoim, i tyło. Tak ja sie w mig dorozumiał, co razem nie mieszkają, no to i razem nie jeżdżom. — Akurat ci takiemu kulfonowi siofer wielgich państwa zaro prawdę powie! Juści! A ja miarkuję co tam je jakiś sekret. — Gospodyni idzie! — ostrzegł Felek. Oboje pobiegli do kuchni.